King beyond the stars
by heavenspen
Summary: It was once prophesized that Sargeras would return to enact his vengeance upon Azeroth, and that only the child of the king of titans could defeat him. Watch as that boy, stripped of his birthright is sent to Azeroth to travel the world, gather an army like no other to defeat the great evils lurking in the darkness and rediscover his heritage. OcxHarem. Very long story planned.


**Hey guys, this is the 3****rd**** fanfiction I've written so far and I'm pretty new to writing fanfics, since I'm still working on the other two among school work don't expect weekly updates. Warning there will be canon changes to some extent but it will follow the storyline. Remember that this is a fanfic so please don't review saying stuff like Varian Wrynn wasn't king at this point, Garrosh wasn't part of the Horde at this point or night elves shouldn't be friendly with orcs, this is fanfiction and I can change whatever I want to make it interesting to the best of my ability.**

**Anyway this chapter is just a character bio and prologue, I am in the middle of writing chapter 1 right now. Man is it good to be back from a refreshing vacation.**

**Warning: explicit language, future sex scenes, harems and gore. I mean come on there is a war going on. There will be canon changes. This takes place right before the events of the 'Wrath of the Lich King'.**

**Character profile: **Kaxari Swiftarrow

**Allegiance: **Night Elves, Silverwing Sentinels, Su'ura Swiftarrow

**Alignment: **Lawful good

**Race: **Titan

**Home: **Ashenvale, Astranaar (foster home), originated from Prometheus (planet of the Titans and their holy army)

**Parents: **Su'ura Swiftarrow (foster parent), Aman'Thul (real father), Eonar (real mother)

**Body build: **Average slim muscular body

**Class/Job: **mainly Warrior, soldier for the Silverwing Sentinels later becoming a mercenary to explore the world outside Ashenvale.

**Eyes: **yellow

**Skin colour:** Pale White

**Hair colour: **Light blonde

**Weapon of choice: **Dual long knives (Think of Legolas's weapons except with a black hilt)

**Height: 5'8**

**Age: 16**

**Personality:** likes to work alone and doesn't really like to follow orders unless he has to, in the battlefield he tends to run off to fight alone unless he's with Helena Swiftarrow. He's not very talkative in the presence of strangers but is very kind towards friends and family. Very moral and strongly believes in honour.

**Great strength: **strong enough to fight one on one with a dragon without any weapons or armour, albeit with great difficulty but he becomes stronger as he grows older.

**Immense durability and endurance: **his skin prevents him from being harmed by normal weapons; he can also withstand most magic attacks. He is immune to any form of debuffs and is unable to be poisoned. He can even survive after a dragon stomps him several times. He can also survive in the water.

**Enhanced movement speed and almost instantaneous reflexes: **moves as fast as a swift zulian tiger and can jump five metres in rapid succession easily. His reflexes are so fast that he can easily catch bullets and it helps him a lot in close combat.

**Master Hand-to-hand combat: **an extremely proficient martial artist, often coating his punches and kicks with magic to enhance the already immense amount of power embedded within them. Alongside his great speed and almost instantaneous reflexes even warriors like Garrosh Hellscream or Tirion Fording will have an extremely difficult time to hit him even once.

**Very Intelligent: **his knowledge of the world is vast and when it comes to life skills such as smithing and medicine, he even has knowledge that far surpasses even the smartest of minds in Azeroth. Although his modest personality refrains himself from making that knowledge become public. He is also adept at applying his intellect to survive and hunt like a ranger.

**Master Wizard: **extremely proficient when it comes to using magic in battle. He has mastery over all spells in existence and has godlike reserves of mana due to his heritage, his father's side of course. But due to his lack of control of his titan powers, his mana sometimes spills from his body and affects the surrounding environment. Due to his heritage, the presence of the Holy Light and spirits constantly surround and look after him indirectly which factors in his immense luck of survival in rare instances of near-death circumstances.

**Insane growth: **The longer he ages every single trait he has will grow: strength, intelligence, endurance, durability, mana, combat prowess, magic, stamina and maturity.

**Author's note: to the inhabitants of Azeroth, the Titans are huge but in the planet Prometheus (author-made) the buildings are sized to scale their size to compare to a human and a skyscraper, the atmosphere there makes them fight like how humans would in Azeroth. If you want a comparison then it's like in the movie Man of Steel, how in Krypton General Zod fights like a human and is unable to fly, but in Earth he fights like a god due to the difference between planets. Prometheus is like Valhalla in the movie Thor except all the buildings are made out of platinum Titansteel.**

**Prologue (Aman'Thul's POV)**

"Now that we have come to this point, I am becoming reluctant to send my child down to the realm of Azeroth. If Sargeras were to found out, there is no doubt he will hunt the boy to the ends of the world."

"We must, when your brother returns from his long slumber even the alliances of all the forces of Azeroth will not be enough to defeat him and his Burning Legion. If they are to survive, this child is the only hope they have."

"That…that is true, but it is a shame that even the almighty titans cannot come to his aid."

"It cannot be helped, with Loken's rebellion and the release of the Old Gods, our hands are tied with battling them. Right now, Y'shaarj makes his way here to prevent the prophecy from happening we must make haste. I sympathise with him, but this child…must guide the inhabitants of Azeroth alone."

"Bur why must his powers be sealed, if he is to defeat Sargeras then he must be able to access all his powers."

"If he were to have full access to his powers, he would cease to grow. He would never be able to face challenges, swatting through them like the god he is. Mankind would not follow him through loyalty and respect but of fear. What Azeroth needs is not an Omni-potent being but a fellow mortal. As a mortal he will face dangers every day, he will shape his own morals and mature alongside his fellow mortals…and ultimately become a better man, they will love him for that, they will respect him for that, they will cherish him for that and for that, they would willingly follow him to the depths of hell."

Off in the distance, a building exploded when it was hit by a large black fireball.

"Y'shaarj and his army have finally breached the walls eh? We must hurry to the dimensional moongate before Y'shaarj has a chance to destroy it."

"Very well, may the spirits of Azeroth guide his soul. General Theodor!"

"Yes your majesty, what is it that you require of me?"

Inform the battalions that they must hold the inner-city for twenty minutes, until then we must prepare ourselves for the rising of the moon."

Mounting their dragonflights, they rode towards the dimensional moongate as the war raged across the capital. A mixture of magic and titansteel bows rained down across the hundreds of buildings as titans killed titans, demi-gods killed demi-gods and dragons killed dragons.

"Such destruction, not once did I think that the once impervious stronghold of the Titan race would become subjugated by the darkness of the old gods."

"There it is Eonar, the dimensional moongate. We must cross the bridge of Light quickly."

Straight ahead, across a bridge solely composed of white light stood a shrine, a golden shrine which allowed the Titans to occasionally visit Azeroth once they entered the portal which would open only when the moon shines upon the shrine.

The army of the old gods began their attack right in the morning and with the help of several traitorous Titans they bypassed the outer-city defences and quickly conquered the outer-city. The battle then ensued in the middle-city and now they have breached the inner gates and the downfall of the Titans is inevitable.

Suddenly a large horn sounded as it created a shockwave that instantly destroyed dozens of buildings and blew Aman and Eonar off their dragons crashing violently onto the bridge of Light while their mounts fell down into the Void.

Dazed and still dizzy from the fall he looked towards Eonar and the tiny child caged between her fingers.

"Eonar, is the child alright?"

"Yes, it's a lot more convenient to protect now that our magic has changed his size to that of a human child. I sometimes forget that he's even there."

"Haha yes humans are exceptionally tiny aren't they, but forget that we must hurry to the moongate."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that…Father."

Turning around to look at the oncoming enemy, he was surprised to set his sights upon an all too familiar Aesir Titan, his own kin.

"Golganneth, you were the last Titan I would expect to be branded traitor. Why, son? Why have you turned on your own people?"

"Why you ask? Because they were never **our **people, they were ever only **your** people. I am tired of the constant comparisons between me and you Father. Throughout the universe, they have ever only worshipped me as your son, but now after the events of today the universe will know that I, Golganneth the **new Highfather**, far surpass you, you stupid old geezer."

"Son, what nonsense are you blabbering about? Your father has only ever thought about the safety of the Titans including yours, not once has our people ever looked down on you."

"Silence mother, you and father are relics of the past. As relics, you should be swept aside so that the new generation can lead. You two are no longer fit to rule Prometheus it should be me and no brother or sister of mine will usurp my rule. Under my rule, Prometheus shall prosper as it never has before and the whole galaxy shall kneel before my glorious might. Now hand me that child."

"Prosper? Look around you, I see no prosperity, no song or cheers of joy. There is only destruction, under your rule Prometheus will only burn down to the ground, it will only become a shadow of its former self as you delude yourself with dreams of grandeur. Your lust for power has corrupted you into the very thing you have sought to destroy, once I considered you worthy of the throne but now looking at your pitiful self, you are as worthy as ant, enough…Eonar take the child to the gate, moonlight is upon us."

Looking up at the night sky, the moon shone its illuminating light upon the bridge as it slowly approached the shrine, signifying the activation of the gate.

"go NOW! I will hold them here."

"…yes dear and…good luck."

Crying, she turned around and ran off towards the shrine without looking back…alone.

"Mother come back here, MOTHER! Step aside father I must stop her before she sends the child through the portal."

"You will not pass."

"I said STEP ASIDE!"

"and I said YOU WILL NOT PASS!"

"Then you leave me no choice…I will kill you with my bare hands."

"There was never a choice…there was only destiny."

"Soldiers do not interfere in this battle…I will kill Aman'Thul myself!"

"Orodur come to me."

Thunder crackled amongst the night clouds as lightning struck down and hit Aman's hand forming a giant golden staff.

"Orodur, the mark of the king. Haha I must thank you father, you've just saved me the trouble of finding it as soon as pry that staff from your stinking corpse I will become the rightful king of Prometheus."

"You will never become king, as long as your brother exists."

"Then alongside his idiotic parents he will die!"

Aman didn't have to wait long before his son rushed at him, both fists ablaze with lightning.

As he instantly closed in on his father, he struck from the side with his right hand but Aman the staff right into Golga's elbow stopping his hand before it could swing right into his face. Coating his staff with lightning, he took a sidestep allowing Golga to complete the motion but since there was no target he was sent forward off-balance as Aman struck him on the ribs sending him to the edge of the bridge.

*WHACK*

Roaring in pain, Golga stood up again to strike at Aman in heated fury. But for the more experienced Titan he quickly shunned the attack to the side and used the lower end of the staff to hit Golga's knee, bringing him to his knees and then quickly used the higher end to whack his face sending him rolling a few feet away.

Jumping up he brought his staff overhead and swung it down to hit Golga's mid-section but he dodged at the last second rolling to the side. Standing up quickly he directed a massive stream of lightning to his palm and shot rapid bursts towards the highfather.

In order to defend himself, he brought the staff up towards his head to block the first blast directed at his head then spun it around switching between both hands as he spun around blocking every shot. As he dispelled all of the lightning he brought the staff overhead and slammed one end down onto the bridge sending out a massive shockwave of lightning that pushed Golga back towards his watching army.

"Is that it? After years of fighting is that all the strength you have?"

"Do not mock me you old geezer."

Teleporting behind Golga he struck his left shoulder and his back several times rapidly, the strikes numbed his senses and slowed down his counterattack as he truned around and swung his lightning arm only to hit nothing, although Golga was slowed down for only a second that was enough for Aman to spin around him and unleash several powerful whacks on his left ribs breaking or electrocuting most of them followed by a quick thrust to the abdomen, clutching his stomach Golga exposed his face which Aman took advantage delivering a powerful swing to his face sending him off-balance causing him to fall, Aman struck his left leg so that Golga would do a 180 degree jump before falling on his back.

The entire army that followed Golga were instantly silenced, shocked that their commander was being so easily beaten by an old man. They did not know that highfather still had so much power left.

Calm and focused, the highfather's eyes did not leave his enemy even once. But the same could not be said for his thoughts.

"What's taking Eonar so long?"

**Inside the shrine**

Incanting an ancient spell she was unlocking the final barrier between her and the portal.

"Finally…the last seal has been unlocked."

"The moon is upon us, I must hurry Aman cannot hold them for long."

Moving the mirror on top of the shrine, she redirected the moonlight that shone on the centre of the room towards the moongate. Once the light hit it, a portal instantly opened up that would teleport the Titans into any world they see fit.

"My child, it is time that we part ways. I am saddened that we could not do more as parents, but please when you grow up…please understand that we did it so that you could have a better future."

"Alongside the sword of all that is good and noble, the Taeshalach, you will become a guiding compass for the people of Azeroth. You will suffer, you will fall, but in time…in time you will stand up again, in time you will learn and in time you will become the greatest leader that Azeroth has ever seen."

"When the time is right, when you have learned what it truly means to be 'good'. This sword will accept you. When it has deemed you worthy of being its wielder, on that day when you lift this holy sword from its trappings, it will signify that you are finally ready to face the evils that overshadow the corners of the universe, that you are ready to face the greatest evil of evils…Sargeras the Destroyer."

Using her magic to minimise the size of the sword to that of a mortal one. She looked up upon the portal, signifying that she was ready to send her child to the mortal realm.

**The bridge of Light**

"It looks Eonar has finally activated it, you are too late son. In a moment, Eonar will send your brother to Azeroth and he will be far from your reach."

"Haha you old fool, after I kill both you and mother I can just follow him to Azeroth and kill him where he lands."

"I think not. After Eonar sends my child down to Azeroth along with the 'Flame Rend' I will destroy this bridge and the shrine will collapse into the Void."

"The 'Flame Rend', Aggramar would willingly pass down the Taeshalach one of the most powerful weapons in existence in the hands of a child?"

"Aggramar knows what's at stake here and for the greater good he entrusted the Taeshalach to an even better wielder and so do I, for the greater good I would sever the connection between our race and the hundreds of worlds we have created, all this for the greater good."

"You wouldn't dare you old blighter."

"Watch me!"

Sending another bolt of lightning towards his staff to reignite its power. Aman smashed his staff onto the bridge, forming a small crack.

"Oh no you don't…"

Charging in to stop Aman from destroying the bridge, he was instantly stopped by thunder shockwave that was created from another smash.

"Stop this you crazy old fool. If you destroy this bridge you will kill your beloved wife."

"…From the moment the prophecy was spoken, Eonar was ready to die for her child."

Smashing the bridge once again, large cracks became visible within a one metre radius.

"Please mother I know you can hear me, tell this lunatic of a father to stop. Don't you care what happens to you?"

**In the shrine**

"If this is what is necessary to save the universe then I don't care if I die, from the moment you betrayed us you ceased to be my son. This child now, is the only worthy heir to the throne."

Placing the sword right next to the child, she pushed them into the portal and they instantly teleported.

"Goodbye…Kaxari, may the spirits watch over you."

**Bridge of Light**

"STOPPPP!"

"I see that the deed is done, good I can finally destroy this bridge without any hesitation."

"Please…father, don't destroy the bridge."

"I have only son and his name…"

*Whack*

"…is Kaxari."

*whack*

"He will lead the mortals to a better future."

*whack*

"He will become twice the man you were."

*whack*

"He will come here to avenge the death of my people."

*smash*

With one last smash, Aman had finally destroyed the bridge that granted entry to the moongate severing the one hope that Golga had at stopping the prophecy.

Falling down into the dark abyss, he spoke one last time to the legions of the Old Gods.

"He will become King beyond the Stars!"

_My son…may the spirits watch over you._

Trapped in the Void, that was the last time Golga laid eyes upon his father.

"You…you fool what have you done."

"Sir…the staff is gone, you cannot become king anymore."

"Silence dimwit, I know that, find Agrammar he is the only one that has the secret knowledge of entering the Void and bring him back…alive."

"Yes sir."

His army marching off to defeat the last remnants of the Titan Guard he looked down the Void in disgust.

"You think that you have won, but no matter how years it takes I will rebuild the moongate. I will lead **my **people to glory and I find him father…I WILL FIND HIM!"

**Hey guys I'm working on chapter 1 right now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review you don't know how much it helps to know what people think of this fanfiction.**

**Anyway expect updates in the next 2 weeks.**


End file.
